As the world falls down
by Potix
Summary: "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave". Khanolly Halloween prompt, Khan as the Goblin King


**I don't own these characters, I don't own the Star Trek's universe nor any characters that are part of the BBC'S Sherlock universe, or of the Labyrinth Universe. I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language.**

**Anon gave me this prompt on Tumblr: "Khanolly Halloween prompt, Labyrinth; Khan as the Goblin King".**

* * *

><p><strong> <em>I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.<em>**

Her hand opened slowly, the nipped peach rolling down to the ground. She should have known, none should be trusted in this enchanted reality...not even the dwarf she had considered her only friend.

Suddenly, five bubbles appeared before her eyes. They danced around her, taunting, ephemeral illusions generated by the intoxication, she was sure...Molly let her eyes close, and then reopened them again. The bubbles were nearer, almost touching her nose. She squinted, because it seemed that someone was trapped inside one fo them...No, it was impossible. She tried to fight the need to look at the bubble, but almost unwittingly she stared at it, mesmerized.

The figure inside became clearer. It was her, dressed in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen: the bodice adorned by golden, tangled doodles, was wafer-thin; and the skirt seemed impalpable, so light that it made her look like she was floating in a champagne cloud. Her hair, combed in a refined French twist, and embellished by silver leaves, made her look even more sophisticated.

The other bubbles danced around the first one, showing her a magnificent ballroom, full of laughing guests. All of a sudden, Molly felt drawn inside the scene; she started to wander around the room, while graceful masked couples swirled around her. Everything looked so sumptuous and opulent, starting from the crystal chandelier, or the plush sofas, where some of the guests are resting indolently, to the silk curtains, hiding all of them from the outside world.

It reminded Molly of a 18th century Venetian ball, with all the guests wearing masks that are elegant parodies of goblin faces, giving them all a slightly sinister look. She observed the women, all with bare shoulders and daring decolletage, and she couldn't help but feel so out of place, her gorgeous dress so plain compared to the others. Two women started snickering behind their fans as Molly approached them, and her self-consciousness surfaced again. She looked into one of the many mirrors that lined the ballroom and sighed at her image. Then suddenly she saw something in the mirror that made her gasp.

The reflection showed her a dashing Khan dancing with a particularly fascinating woman, from time to time whispering something to his partner who smiled knowingly from beneath her mask and licked her lips. Molly blushed and turned away, finding herself looking into another mirror. But in the reflection, Khan isn't with a partner. He is standing alone, the dancers a whirling blur around him, and he is looking straight at her, his icy stare warming her. Molly whirled around to face the crowd and saw him dancing again with a different woman. In a trance-like state she moved through the party to get a better look.

Finally she reached them...and with a gasp, she realized that the beautiful woman in Khan's arms is her. Khan smiled down at her, his approving gaze caressing her body from head to toe.

"You look like a queen".

Molly couldn't help but shiver at his deep, suave voice. "I...I feel like...I...don't know what I feel...".

"Don't you?". He smirked, and in a moment she felt his embrace around her, making her whirl around that she started to feel dizzy, so dizzy that she swooned in his arms. He caught her before she could fall, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Are we...Are we in a bubble?".

"Yes, we are. A dream bubble...where your dreams can come true".

They continued to dance, oblivious to the other people in the room. Molly couldn't help but smile up at him, he had never looked more handsome. She had always admired his appearance, of course: his hair, dark as a moonless night; his eyes, almost transparent yet capable to convey a depth that almost frightened her; his body, firm and vigorous. Nevertheless tonight there is something more open about him, as if he, too, was caught up in the moment. He nuzzled her hair with his lips and whispered in her ear. "My Queen! I will give you everything, the moon, the sun, the galaxies far away...You'll rule by my side, the empress of the labyrinth that is my heart...Forget everything, every restrictions, every failure. Stay with me, in the dream". He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

Molly smiled down at him. "Anything else?".

Khan looked smugly at Molly. The young woman was growing bolder, and he liked it...immensely. "Why, me. Of course".

"And what if I'm not interested?". He couldn't help but react with surprise, if only for a moment; then, he shook his head.

"Impossible. I know you, I know what you want...I've seen your dreams, remember?". He moved his face closer to hers and she closed her eyes. She could feel his breath tickling the skin above her upper lip. "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave".

Slowly she disentangled herself from his embrace. "No...I- I can't". He tried to grab her hand, but she ran away, pushing herself through the dancing crowd, right into the bubble. It broke down, and Molly found herself back into the labyrinth. On the ground, the broken glasses showed her the Goblin king screaming at her, his anguish mixed with anger, "Molly, stop! How could you do this to me!?".

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


End file.
